Through thick and thin
by Lucoloco
Summary: Danny Sam and Tucker had an argument that broke up there friendship, 9 years later they are bought back together in a way they would never of guessed. DxS TxOC OCxOC T because I'm parianoid. Might change the name :
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this to my friend bubbles, for supporting me always and being supportive.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom ( Unfortunately -.- if i did I would be still going)**

The sun had risen for another day in New York, but it really didn't make much difference as the city never seemed to sleep. Sun rays poured through the slight opening in the light blue curtains and shone upon a sleeping woman's face. The women fought the consciousness that loomed over her and tried so desperately to go back to her peaceful slumber, but to no avail. She opened one lazy lilac eye and squinted as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. She grumbled as she sat up in her bed her black hair all askew, and glared at the curtains. She heaved herself off her blue queen sized bed and dragged to herself to the curtains, she briskly opened them as the morning light shone fully on her face.

"I've never been a fan of the morning sun" she grumbled, as she quickly shut the curtains and flopped onto her bed face first into the silky sheet, as she began to nod off her alarm rang. Her hand automatically flailed around until it found the object and silenced it with one hard pound. She lay there a few more seconds before rolling herself of the bed and walking round to her door whilst picking up her purple silk dressing gown. She slid it on as she numbly walked into her kitchen to see, in her mind, god's gift to morning haters. The coffee machine. She grabbed a mug and placed it under the coffee machine after pressing a few buttons she continued out of the kitchen to head to the front door. She grabbed the post that had been carelessly shoved through the door. She then proceeded to the kitchen table, grabbing her coffee on the way. She leafed through the pile, before dropping it on the table as she opened the New York Times.

By then Tommy had heard his mistress shuffling around, and hopped lazily to the kitchen and began to sniff his mistress's ankle. Feeling a tickle at her ankle she looked down to see her pride and joy, Tommy, her albino bunny. She put the newspaper down and picked up the fully grown dwarf lope and placed him on her lap. He snuggled down and closed his eyes as his mistress started to stroke him with one hand and holding the newspaper with the other.

"Nothing really that interesting is happening today Tommy" she spoke to the rabbit. "Oh look what a surprise DFS is having ANOTH-wait a minute..." she whispered as her eyes caught on a photo that contained a familiar face. "Paulina?" she exclaimed in shock making Tommy look up and sniff the air in fright.

"Sorry Tommy" she apologized, as she resumed to stroking the quivering rabbit. "It's just I haven't seen or heard from her since, god knows when!" Her face twisted as she struggled to remember the day she last saw her.

"That's right Tommy, it was 2004 when little Jimmy Bolton ran into her with black acrylic paint, her face was etched into my mind that day. So angry but so hilarious, Dan-"she stopped suddenly, remembering him. His face, human and ghost, his voice, his laugh.

Him.

Danny.

She shook her head, as she gazed at her little rabbit. How could she be so hung up on a school crush, a crush that she had thought had ended along with their friendship. She had tried to forget him, truly she did, but she couldn't. People told had told her that he wasn't a true friend if he didn't stick by her through thick and thin.

'But it was my fault. I knew he was under so much pressure, i didn't need to burden him with mine, but maybe...maybe if I had he would have understood.' She thought to herself.

She cringed at the memory of the night, remembering Danny's face as it turned red with anger and Tuckers mouth hanging open in disbelief. Their faces always sent a guilt ridden chill through her.

"Why am Imaking excuses for them?" she hissed "_**I**_ apologized for my actions, _**I **_had seen the errors of my ways'!"

'But _**I **_was the only one who left the fight heartbroken.' She added in her mind.

Life had been hell after that.

Seeing the fight Paulina had quickly snapped them up making them part of her crew, she had been ignored from them ever since. She didn't blame the world she blamed herself, she saw it as her punishment, she put on a brave face everyday but everyday seeing them unwilling to even look in her direction made her feel ugly and torn up inside.

That had changed when Lucas came, he saw her that day in the cafeteria, picking at her lunch. He had ignored the callings from the 'popular' group. He had sat right across from her, taking in her dishevelled appearance including the dark bags under her eyes.

"What do you want" she had snapped angrily. She was fed up of people teasing her calling her 'emo' even though she had clearly stated she was a Goth, the names hurt more than she would let on.

He had smiled kindly, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That's awfully rude" he had teased.

"Yeah well sorry, if you want a welcome parade I'm afraid i forgot the balloons" she had seethed looking at him with glaring eyes.

"You know if you weren't so small and toothpick like that glare would be quite terrifying" he joked but the message had been real, he swore if looks could kill he would be part of the mystery meat surprise right now.

Her lips twitched fighting a smile. Smiling had become foreign to her, people had thought she had became depressed and rumours spread of unimaginable thing that made her felt sick. Yeah sure she was upset and moody 95% of the time, but it didn't mean she wanted end her life.

"Yeah well this 'toothpick' could probably break your arm in a couple of milliseconds" she had threatened but her tone suggested that she was only joking.

"I'll take that challenge Miss...?"

"Sam Manson" she said extending her hand across the table.

"Lucas Herald, nice to meet you toothpick" he had joked as he shook her hand.

He had turned her world around, getting her back on track, a couple of days after the introductions she was laughing again, a sound that hadn't been heard in a year it had defiantly turned a few heads when they walked down the hall, getting glares from the 'popular' group, especially Danny and Tucker. The groups pathetic excuses for glares did nothing to her, but the looks Tuck and Danny gave could of killed her, but every time they walked past Lucas had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder letting her know that he was there.

And he always was.

Including Emma, who she had met in college.

They where there for her when her father was killed in a car crash and when she dropped out of uni. They helped her run her own shop, that had later turned out to be a success... she was now one of New York's leading fashion designers.

Yep, you heard me fashion designer.

She had taken up sketching after the argument to help vent out her anger. After she had met Lucas stopped sketching until he had convinced her to try, they had found out that she had a natural sense for fashion.

"Oh my god I'm becoming my mother" she had groaned.

"No you're not there's one major difference" he had said

"And what's that?" she questioned.

"Your clothes are a form of fashion hers is a form of torture"

She had sketched from there on then, she sketched in college and Uni. She had decided that playing it 'safe' wasn't her style; she dropped out (much to her mother's disgust) and bought herself a little shop with her savings. People thought she was crazy, but she couldn't care less.

Emma and Lucas had helped her set things up as well as making the actual clothes, to their surprise Sam had turned round and said that it was going to be a wedding dress shop. They couldn't believe it, but she had said "This is for my grandma "she explained "she was there for me every step of the way. She had said her wedding was the happiest day of her life, so in her memory I'm determined to make other peoples weddings as good as hers"

They didn't question it.

Sam wasn't a force to be reckoned with, she had made it big in New York with her little shop soon making other clothes ranges and expanding across the city and other states. She had made it big, and she was happy.

And she was still happy to this day; she shook her head clearing it of old memories, and put Tommy gently on the floor, drank the rest of the coffee and put it in the dishwasher, grabbed Tommy's food and filled his bowl and left the room with Tommy eating nosily behind her she swiftly got dressed and made her messy bed. She brushed her ebony mid length hair, and heard a musical tinkle beside her. She quickly flipped open her phone to read a new message.

Heya i might b a little l8 soz

Pick u up in 5-10 min

L

She smiled at the text and walked into her sitting room and saw Tommy hop hopefully behind her.

"I'm going to the little store today." She said naturally as she scratched the bunny's ears "Would you like to come?" she asked. She took the twitching nose as a yes; she bent under the coffee table and pulled out his basket.

"Hop in" she joked. The bunny did what he was told and carefully hopped in. She picked up the basket along with her hand bag that lay on the coffee table. A honking horn from below told her Lucas was here she began to open the door and looked at her apartment. She sighed quietly.

'It's all in the past put it behind you, just look forward." She thought, but she already had a feeling that her past was somehow going to come back and bite her in the butt. She closed and locked the door and continued to the elevator with Tommy in hand. As the doors closed she sighed 'yep' she thought sadly 'it won't be long now...'

**So here is chapter 1 , AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE SxD NOT SxOC DxOC., but there will be OCxOC and TxOC.**

**I do understand that Sam seems a OOC, but i guess if something like this happened to you, losing the people that mean the most to you over a petty argument, you would change some, but I'm trying not to make her too OOC.**

**I WANT A ALBINO BUNNY NAMED TOMMY NOW 3**

**He has to be the best character I've made up :L**

**Please review, Tommy will give you a carrot !**

**:D **

**Errr I mean carrot cake! :D**

**Be nice though CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay sorry it's kinda late *shot***

**:D**

**I had written it i just kept forgetting to post... soooorrrrrry D:**

**I don't own Danny phantom *sob***

"I can't believe it!"

"You've said that three times..."

"It was so romantic!"

"And that 5 times..."

The woman in the middle of the trio twirled around with a squeal, her African-American friend rolled her eyes at the woman's antics as the third companion smiled sweetly at the happy woman.

"Oh come on Val! I'm engaged, I'm allowed to be happy!" the woman squeaked, her curly red hair flying and her pale green eyes closed as she did another exited twirl. 'Val' sighed and rolled her eyes again before her lips twitched into a smirk, she glanced at their other companion, a willowy blonde with gentle brown eyes, to see she was struggling with the bags that she had kindly offered to carry, she took three of the bags whilst saying "I know your happy, _trust me_ I know, I knew the second you rang me up at three am to scream "IM ENGAGED IM ENGAGED!" damn your fiancé, why did he have to propose at night?"She groaned as she settled the bags in her hands.

"Because 1 it was a meteor shower, they don't happen very often in the middle of the day do they? And 2... It was romantic" she sighed dreamily, she turned to the blonde and asked "It was romantic wasn't it Tanya?"

Tanya smiled and nodded at the red head. To people who barely know Tanya think she's shy, but to those who truly know her know that she isn't shy but just a girl of few words, and is the polar opposite to Ella, the red head, who never passes up an opportunity to talk.

They turned the corner of the street as a dustbin fell down, Valerie looked back, her wavy black hair swinging in a messy ponytail and her green eyes scanned the view, " so where are we going anyway?" she inquired as she turned her head.

"To _Petie-Pois_."Ella answered with an affirmative nod.

"Seriously?" Valerie shrieked, even Tanya looked stunned, "don't you have to, I don't know, book months in advance?" she continued.

Ella shrugged as the turned the last corner to their destination, "What can I say? I know people who know people" she answered with a wave of her hand, she looked up to see a white little shop with a sign saying "Petite-Pois" in elegant gold writing, It had two big windows and a classy double door in the middle.

Ella ran towards the shop, dodging the cars as she crossed the road, leaving a trail of horns behind her. Valerie and Tanya ran after her mouthing "sorry" to the drivers she had stopped before the cars zoomed off in a huff.

Valerie caught up to her and placed a hand on her friends arm. "What the hell where you thinking?" she screeched "I personally think your fiancé would like to go to church to get married not to attend your funeral!" Tanya, who was still puffing, nodded with angry eyes that locked on Ella in a threatening glare, but Ella didn't notice as she gazed dreamily on the stunning wedding dress that the lifeless mannequin was proudly showing off.

"I want that one!" she sighed as her nose pressed up against the glass, making it foggy as she breathed.

Valerie sighed before, too, pressing her nose against the glass, soon flowed by Tanya. So they stood there breathing on to the glass whilst gazing at the strapless long white dress that had a silky train with white and gold roses embodied at the top mingled with gold stitching that could only be seen in certain light to reveal intricate swirly patterns that covered the chest area. It looked so delicate that it looked like it would break if you where to touch it.

Someone cleared there throat, and the trio turned slowly to see a little woman standing there, eyebrows raised, platinum hair softly tucked behind her ears and wore a white blouse with black trousers, but she also had a black belt went around her middle to making it look fashionable.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly with a smile tugging at her lips.

The trio recovered quickly after being caught red handed, Ella held out her hand and said politely "Hello I'm Ella Wellheart, and these two are Valerie Grey and Tanya Blue." She said indicating two her two friends who smiled sheepishly at the woman as she nodded her head at the two in greeting with a soft smile.

"Hello there, I'm Macey Tripp; I'm guessing you have an appointment?" Ella nodded vigorously, her red curls flying everywhere, "Would you like to come in? My boss should be here soon." she asked indicating the double doors. They nodded again before watching Macey open the double doors then stepped inside.

The interior seemed a little dark to the trio, Dark rich oaks with a royal red on the walls with loopy gold patterns painted on, she brushed the gold lightly, it seemed to be hand painted, she looked at the floor to see a black/brown plushy carpet with gold specks, Valerie was confused as to why it was it was so dark before she looked at the wedding dresses and understood, Mannequins everywhere striking dramatic poses in elegant white dresses. The darkness of the room contrasted that of the whiteness of the dresses that made them seem to glow, if she was really honest with herself, she was awestruck until she felt a sudden urge.

"Excuse me?" she said putting her hand up like she was in 3rd grade, "where's the toilet?" The assistant laughed lightly "That door, down the corridor and first door on the left." She answered. Valerie nodded and muttered a thank you before turning to the door. As she continued she saw what seemed to be 2 dog bowls, Valerie frowned and shrugged and continued to the lavish lavatory.

As she returned she heard a tinkle of a laugh that she vaguely recognised. She scowled in thought as she opened the door to reveal the three people she had left earlier sitting on red chairs (by what she assumed was the changing rooms) with a glass coffee table, but also it revealed a fourth person. She felt something tickle her feet she looked down to see a white blur pass her. She stepped through the door, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh hey Val so you didn't fall down the loo?" Ella joked, a glass chute containing champagne bubbling lazily in hand.

"A bit early for that isn't it?" she said glancing at her watch

_8:17_

"Ahh well, I've decided to treat myself today" she gushed with a giggle as she bought the chute to her lips before taking a sip , and placing it on the table she was sat next to.

Valerie took the chance to study the 4th person to make out who it was. It was safe to say it didn't go well as all she could see was the back of her head and chair. All she could tell was that she had black shiny hair.

"Hey" Ella chirped "We forgot to do introductions" she gestured to the fourth person who was turning round.

"Val this is-"

"Sam Manson?"

"Valerie Grey?"

**DUN-DUN-DUUHHHH**

**Yeah you probably guessed it right? I'm so predictable: D**

**You'll want to thank bubbles for this chapter as she kept reminding me about**

**THANKS BUBBLES 3**

**Anyways please r&r they make me feel happy: D**


End file.
